The Dark Side Always Looks Better
by Cullen-chan
Summary: A fic were Kaname and Souske are faced against each other….to see if there love is strong or the lives.


**Full Metal Panic: The dark side always looks better!**

**Me and my friend were brainstorming for a new fic…when we took a brake. We went a watched some anime it hit us! FULL METAL PANIC! A fic were Kaname and Souske are faced against each other….to see if there love is strong or the lives.**

**

* * *

**

**5 years earlier**

"Kaname, I have to go… Ms. Captain needs me. If you come we could stay together and live happily together." Souske said standing up straight with his arms behind his back. "Souske, I can't, I won't go and work as another toy for the army. We have gone over this, I may be a whispered but I will not sell my soul to the army for protection. I am capable of taking care of myself." Kaname stated matter – of – factly. Souske lost his straight stand and walked over to the women he had grown to love.

They have been going out for one year after the graduation from high school. Now the Sgt. was trying to get her to leave her life and home to live on a cramped over crowded ship hundreds of feet under water with a bunch of smelly soldiers, and a captain that wanted to take all the Sgt. attention.** NO WAY!** Not the life for her. She would stay in Tokyo while Souske went a crazy mission.

"Souske I will not be going with you. I will wait here for you, promise you will come back to me" Kaname said looking into the deep grey eyes.

"I can't promise, no wait I know I can't promise, Kaname I will never be returning to get you. You are no longer under attack, therefore Ms. Captain has said it was safe for you to be on your own. Once I leave it will be goodbye for good Miss Chidori. I will always love you." And with that said Souske walked out the open front door and down the hall never to be seen around Kaname again.

**Present Time (5 years later)**

Kaname sat up in her queen size soft bed. She yawned and used a fist to wipe the sleep from her eyes. It was exactly 5 years since Souske left her to go with Mithril. Over those 5 years she had been found by Tessa's brother and taken in. He thought her all she need to know about being a whispered, he also thought her how to use her power as a weapon. She could knock out a guard 6 yards away, a mile if she worked up enough power. She could also communicate with other whispers. Her favorite power was that she could read minds.

She had also gained a lot of other training, she was skilled in war tactics, and she could use any gun, bomb, capsule and many more. Mr. Silver, Tessa's brother, had taken her in as if she was his daughter. He had her protected 24/7. He didn't want Mithril to get there dirty hands on his priceless princess. He had a plan though. He didn't want the whole Mithril Corporation to think that the precious Kaname Chidori was safe and sound. Not that she wasn't safe with him, but he wanted to see the Corp. to squirm. He couldn't wait.

"Mr. Silver" Kaname asked standing in the doorway. "What is it my young child" he asked turning around, pushing a silver strand of hair out of his face. "Are we really going to make them suffer?" she asked her brown eye sparkled with excitement. She had lost all her former feelings for the Mithril Corp. after he told her what they had done to him. Even though it was all a lie, she never knew. "Yes my princess we are going to make the suffer for what they did to you, taking you out of your comfortable life in Japan, to throw you into the middle of a battle, just 'cause you're a little special" He smiled at her. "Can I bring my special pistol; I've been saving it for Mr. Sagura." He just smiled and nodded.

Hundreds of feet under water

"Mr. Sagura, what are you doing" Tessa asked the pacing Sgt.

"Just thinking, Ms. Captain" Souske answered stopping his pacing.

Souske had been like this since he left Kaname. He was on edge and pale. Everyone knew he missed her to much for one person to bare. He never wanted to leave her but his duties called for it. He regretted ever leaving her, what if someone had taken her, what if she was raped, or worse killed. He was getting dizzy and had to sit down.

While Souske was laying down he was starting to get sleepy, he was almost asleep when he heard Tessa scream, right after that Kurtz and Mao screamed. he shot out of bed and to where the screaming was.

When he got to the Captain he was in the command room looking at the huge screen, with a man that looked identical to Tessa.

"Hello, Little sister" Silver asked with a smirk.

"What do you want Silver, I have a submarine to run." Tessa said angrily.

"As if I don't know little shrimp. I just wanted to inform your little squad behind you that I'm challenging them to a battle. Hand on hand, no A.S's. Just your sorry asses." He said with a smirk.

"You'll be the sorry ass you idiot" Mao bellowed. "Where and When?"

"Meet in front of the high school. Mr. Sagura, you know what school I'm talking about." He chuckled

"Affirmative" Souske answered

"Sayonara" He waved and the screen went blank.

"Get ready, you guys will be departing soon" Tessa ordered.

"Affirmative" they answered and ran of to there rooms to get ready.

**Day of the battle, in front of the school**

"Well hello there, Mithril slaves, Nice to see you again." Silver said with his arm around the small waist of a women in a cloak. He thought it would be better if they didn't know they were going to be fighting the good friend.

"Shut up and tell us why we are fighting" Mao shouted over the short distance between them.

"We are fighting to see if my training on my new special weapon is complete. That is why it is not a A.S battle, you see?" Silver answered.

"Whatever lets get this over with" Kurtz answered coldly.

"Fine with me, but first tell me something. Why is your friend over there so nervous?" Silver smiled when he asked. He knew exactly why but wanted it to be well known by everyone.

"I'm not nervous" Souske snapped at Silver.

"Touchy, Touchy aren't we Souske" the cloak women spoke.

"Shut your mouth you dumb bitch" Souske snapped again this time taking a step forward.

"Awe, what happened to the quiet little Souske I use to love" the women spoke, raising a hand to the tip of her hood.

"You don't know me!" he yelled.

At that she removed her hood. There stood Kaname in a black cloak with her long blue hair falling down her back. He big brown eyes focused of Souske. "Don't I?" she asked with a small smirk removing the cloak, and tossing it to the ground.

Everyone stood with there mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe there friend Kaname, the sweet Kaname was standing before them on the bad side of the tracks, so to speak.

"Kaname, what are you doing!" Souske screamed looking more shocked then anyone.

"I told you before, I didn't want to be a toy for the army. With Mr. Silver, I am my own free person, I'm not looked at as the whispered girl or the girl Souske is watching, I am Kaname Chidori. The girl about to kick your ass." With that she charged at Souske and tried to kick him. He blocked the kick and went to punch her. She blocked it and landed right in front of him.

"Thank you Mr. Sagura for thinking I'm beautiful, but right now is not to be thinking of that is it. You should worry about the fight you are in." Kaname said softly in his ear. Souske froze, he was just thinking that she was a beautiful as ever, but how could she tell.

"I can read minds. I've mastered my Whispered powers. I also have many other powers like look at your friends" she said stepping away from him.

Souske looked at his friends they were unconscious on the ground. He knew they were not dead he could see their chest rise and fall, what he didn't know is how they were unconscious.

"My powers again Souske, I connected with their minds and made them sleep." Chidori said with her back to them. She bent down and pulled a pistol that had been strapped to her leg out and aimed it at Souske.

"We will end this now, Mr. Sagura" she said taking the safety off.

"Why are you doing this Kaname, what did Mithril ever do to you" He asked with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm doing this because Mithril took the one thing I loved away from me. I will **NEVER **forgive them!" she bellowed.

"What did they take from you? I could probably get it back for you" Souske asked full of confusion.

"They took **YOU AWAY** from me!" Kaname cried with tears in her eyes.

Souske was shocked. He had felt the same way, but never thought that she would feel the same.

"They didn't take me away, I asked you to come with me but you said it wasn't the life for you." He said calmly looking into her huge chocolate brown orbs. A single tear fell from her eyes.

"Souske, you could have stayed with me!" She screamed aiming the gun at Souske. "Why didn't you stay, or even come back to visit me. Souske I missed you to much and the only time I get to see you is because I might have to kill you."

Souske walked over to Kaname. He stood right in front of her looking down at her. He quickly pulled her into a big embrace. "Kaname I love you. I was going to come back to get you. I missed you to." He said softly so only she could hear. Kaname wrapped her arms around him and cried. "I love you too" she said into his chest.

Silver saw this little show going on with his pawn in the little game he was playing and the Sgt. Lets just say he was not happy, but he was prepared for this to happen. He pulled a small pistol and shot at there feet. They jumped out of the way fast enough which he wanted. When they faced him he had his gun aimed at them.

"Well I see were your loyalty lies Kaname." Silver said taking a step towards them.

"I was never loyal to you Mr. Silver, I stayed with you because I had no where else to go." Kaname said looking it to his eyes.

Silver's head fell back and he laughed out loud. "I see, is that why you were always fighting beside me when I was fighting? Or were you trying to get close to Mithril again."

"She doesn't have to answer you, brother" said a shadow behind him.

"Ah Tessa it is great to see you, are you here to save you little lover boy, or are you here to see me" Silver said with his gun still aimed at Kaname and Souske.

"I'm here to get my men and leave, do what you wish with Kaname" she said walking over to Mao and Kurtz that were waking up slowly.

"But Ms. Captain what about Ms. Chidori?" Souske asked turning to look as Tessa.

"She is not our concern Sgt. Sagara, She choose this live, she will have to live this live through." Tessa said helping up Mao.

"Tessa we have to help her, and you know it" Mao said to her close friend.

"Do not tell me what we need to do. Let go!" Tessa bellowed walking past her brother.

When everyone started to walk away Kaname started to laugh hysterically. Everyone stopped and turn to look at her. She was walking the other way, she was walking away from her live with Silver and Mithril. She was going to start her own life. The last thing she said so that everyone could hear was…

"Just so you know Tessa, Green doesn't look good one you." And she walked away laughing.

1 Year Later

Souske had never really healed from seeing Kaname like he saw her in front of the school. It seemed he was losing everything.

First: Once they got back to the ship he had not even left his room for 3 weeks, and when he did he found out that his team left to go on a mission without his, and hey took the Captain instead.

Second: When his team came back they were in tears because The captain had been killed in battle. He was so upset because he couldn't save his Captain that he locked himself in his room again for another 2 weeks.

The third and hardest part is that right now he is sitting is the conference room of the ship waiting to see who the Captain is. Also he would be getting a new member on his team, a private. He was not a happy camper.

"Ok let first meet out new member, Ms. Kyoko Tokiwa." Said Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin

Souske looked up in surprise. His old classmate Kyoko walk out on stage, she still had her little camera with her too. She turned to the crowed and found Souske and took a picture of him and waved to everyone. Everyone clapped as she walked of stage and took a seat next to Souske.

"Alright everyone be quiet I am about to announce the new captian." Said a very happy Andrei Kalinin. Everyone got very quiet, so quiet they could here the heals of the new captains shows clicking on the floor.

"Who is it?!" Cried a childish Weber. Which earned him a lump and the head and tons of glares. While everyone was pay attention to Weber they didn't even notice there new captain standing in the door way looking at them.

"And this is why I wonder why I took this job" Said a smiling Kaname Chidori. She slowly walked up on stage and looked at her lower ranks. Everyone was staring at her.

"OK LISTEN UP!" Kaname bellowed with a smile. "I am you new captain, we are going to have tons of fun together, got it!" She said laughing.

Everyone except for Kyoko were staring in awe at there new captain. All of a sudden Mao stood up to ask a question.

"Why are you our captain, you have idea what it is like to run a army" She said with a frown.

"Well if you care that much Tessa told me before she died that I was to become the captain. And before you ask no I was not there we were connected by our whispered powers and she told me." Kaname anwsered coldly.

With that she walked off stage and went to her room. Most people were quiet, others were talking and others were in shock.

"Are you happy, All she wanted was to show that she cared for you scum bags, and you go and hurt her after what Mithril has done to her already, do you know how hard it was to get her to even come here." Yelled a pissed Kyoko getting up and running after Kaname. Souske stood up and went after them, slowly followed but Mao and Kurtz.

When the Team got to the Captain's quarter they heard crying. They all felt bad for making her cry. Souske told them that he would handle this and for them to go and fix something on the A.Ss.

He knocked on the door and waited for an anwser, when he didn't get one he just walked in. There was Kaname crying on her bed.

"What do you want!" she cried look at Souske wiping her eyes.

"I wanted to see if you were ok, are you ok?" he said sitting next to him.

"I shouldn't have taken this job, eveyone probally hates me" she said looking at Souske.

"I don't hate you, I'm really you came here. Now I can look at you all the time." He said chuckling.

Kaname giggled and laid her head on Souske's shoulder.

"Souske, I'm sorry about a year ago, I should of stayed with you. I wish I never left you like I did." She said sniffling.

"It is my fault Kaname, I should of never left to begin with. I was so hurt that you didn't come that I almost lost my job once or twice, but if I had I would of come to you right away." He said putting a arm around her waist.

"You wouldn't have found me, 6 months after you left I went with Mr. Silver. I wasn't happy at my house. So I just left." She said

"Kaname, I love you and I promise never to leave you again" Souske said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too" She said turning to look at him. Before he could react she had her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

**OUT IN THE HALL**

"I bet you he gets a promotion" said Mao with a smile

"I bet he gets more then that, if he doesn't I will if ya know what I mean" Weber said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Kyoko and Mao smacked him and laughed till tears were in there eyes.

* * *

**HOPE YA LIKE IT**


End file.
